


We Didn't Start The Fire

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Australia, For a Friend, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Wildfires, in australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Australia is on fire. Lapis and Freckles are there to put it out.
Relationships: Freckle Lapis/Lapis Lazuli, Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	We Didn't Start The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Stevonnie saw it on the news first. Australia — including New Australia off to the side — was suffering from wildfires. Whole swaths of forest were burning. People and animals were in danger. The second they told Lapis & Freckles about it, they knew what had to be done.

“Ready, Frecks?” Lapis asked as they hovered over the Pacific Ocean. 

“Ready, Laps,” Freckles nodded.

The two Lapis Lazulis began lifting a massive volume of water out of the sea, subsequently separating it into individual droplets, followed by molecules, until the water vaporized into a cloud, hovering over the fire-laden areas. The Crystal Gems were on the ground, helping people get to safety when the sky suddenly went dark.

“What’s that?” Amethyst asked.

“The love of my life,” Stevonnie smiled.

And with a crack of thunder, the two Lapises made the water molecules coalesce back into rain droplets, which began downpouring onto the forests of Australia in great numbers. Fire fighters and civilians rejoiced at the dousing of the fires, praising the Crystal Gems’ help. Stevonnie got to work kissing the ground to heal the scorched earth, granting the animals of Australia a safe, green habitat.

In the capital city of Canberra, a parade was thrown in honor of the Gems. Stevonnie, Lapis and Freckles rode together in one car, waving to the thousands of spectators that turned out. One such spectator stood out to them, a young, bespectacled man wearing a suit & tie, whilst holding a cute drawing of Lapis, Freckles and Stevonnie. The three looked at each other, and asked the driver to pull over.

E350 felt his heart pound as the trio approached him, sweat appearing on his brow.

“That’s so good!” Stevonnie exclaimed, looking at his drawing, stars in their eyes.

“Uh, I mean, uh, uh, thanks, uh…” E350 stammered under the hot summer sun.

“Can we sign it?” Freckles asked excitedly. “Gosh, I’ve never gotten fanart before!”

“S-sure!” E350 nodded, letting the three autograph his art. “And, uh, thank you so much for putting out the fires.”

“No prob, Bob!” Stevonnie smiled.

“It’s E350,” the man said, making the trio giggle.

“Besides, it’s not like that clod of a Prime Minister was gonna do anything about it,” Lapis commented.

“Hey!” PM Scott Morrison hollered from his car, which crashed into Lapis, Freckles and Stevonnie’s stopped car, throwing the man forward comically. The crowd of spectators laughed.

“Anyway, we’ll be off, now!” Lapis said. She leaned in over the crowd barrier and gave E350 a kiss on the cheek, as did Stevonnie and Freckles, before returning to the car and driving off. All E350 could do was blush.

The rest of the Crystal Gems were watching from their own car, up ahead. Amethyst and Peridot looked over at E350 in the crowd, and then at each other.

“Y’know, I think Sadie and Shep should go on tour here next year,” Amethyst began.

“Any particular reason?” Peridot asked.

“I think I know an Aussie they’d really like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks to my online bff E350 for being a great friend :)


End file.
